Broken mirror of a damaged soul
by namine-hikaru
Summary: Yami is a boy who all his life was thought of as the pharaoh from 5,000 years ago. But now the dreams of the pharaoh's memories that Yami has every night are starting to scare him, especially since he's starting to see his face in his reflection!. yamix?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

now i need you to **PLEASE READ THIS!**

this story will be confusing at first and you will be like ''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!''

and i need you to know that YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE CONFUSED!

you will understand everything after awhile

but for now these chapters will be confusing.

thank you for reading this, oh and yuugi and seto kaiba, jounichi and all of them will come in WAY later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Running,…running…it's dark…but the person ran, it was like he was dancing, every step he took made it look like he was flying._

_He spinned as he turned his head and with a laugh he looks your way and you can't see his face…it was shadowed over…all you can see is his smile…a painful smile…it looked happy, like he was saying something but not moving his mouth, but it was dead looking._

_A chuckle. ''I am doomed to live my life alone....I am like my name, who can never be free so won't you come and play with me?….'' You couldn't hear the name, all you see was his mouth moving_

_Then…eyes…red eyes opened…those eyes…they looked like they were looking into your very soul._

*GASP* a young boy shoots up out of bed, covering his mouth with his hand like he'll throw up at anytime.

''Another one…HIM again…'' the boy gets out of bed to go take a shower and get ready for the days events, which were always the same…nothing changes…not for HIM at least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

''Pharaoh!''

''Pharaoh!''

''How are you today Pharaoh?''

The boy just nodded in acknowledgement. It's how everyday was for him after all.

''Ah, there he is, how are you today Yami?'' An older man asked.

''I'm fine father'' Yami answered, with a look in his eyes towards his 'dad'.

''Well, come, come. I'll show you what we will be dong in the next dig. Also it seems that this dig will have clues to what happen to you 5,000 years ago!'' His father spoke with excitement. Yami just stared, he didn't care. Everything about this 'Pharaoh' just makes him pissed!

''that's good to know, I'll be off.'' Yami spoke while he started to walk away from his dad, his father opened his mouth to speak, but Yami was too far away to hear.

Yami didn't care about the digs, sometimes he wishes his dad was never an Egyptologist! From the day he was born it was 'HIM' from the start.

He just wants to get out of Egypt and never come back, but for some reason…every time he says that, he gets a feeling of sorrow somewhere deep inside.

Yami snuck into the back alleys to avoid any contact with the villagers, but instead…he got something else than villagers, today was just not his day. ''HEY GET BACK HERE!'' Yami turned towards the voice only to see a guy run right into him, and they both fell to the ground!

''Oh nice going Marik! A white haired guy said.

''huh? Who the hell are you?'' the guy spoke again, while his friend got off of Yami.

'Ow…well if you didn't chase me this wouldn't have happened!'' the other guy spoke.

That's when he looked down to see who Bakura was previously talking to.

''Oh…sorry dude'' the guy named Marik looked down and held out his hand to help Yami up.

Yami just stared, then he slapped the hand away and got up on his own, he gave one glance and walked away.

''Well that was weird…AND RUDE'' Bakura said, glaring at where Yami walked off.

''I know I've seen him before…'' Marik said, trying to remember where he saw him,

''Maybe because he LIVES here'' Bakura stated.

Marik just glared but didn't say anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami continued walking until he got to the river, then he just sat down with his arms wrapped around his legs…he had no idea who they were but didn't want anything to do with them. He didn't want anything to do with ANYBODY!.

''_I am doomed to live my life alone....I am like my name, who can never be free so won't you come and play with me?….'' _

'that was a new one….' Yami thought.

''I've seen that building he was in before…it's where most of the dreams are…'' Yami said to himself.

**Lonely**

''Huh?'' Yami looked around but saw no one, but he did FEEL something…

'it…feels like someone is hugging me…but…'

**Lonely, you are lonely…again, again. Alone again!**

Yami looked but saw nothing above, around, below-

That's when Yami saw…eyes…red eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Yami just stared, he should be scared…right?

Then…why isn't he running? Screaming? Doing SOMETHING?!

Is it because…their right?

''w-what ARE you?'' Yami asked after he got his voice back.

**Shadows, were shadows. Shadows, shadows! We are shadows. And you are Yami. **

''how do you?'' Yami began to ask but was cut off by the 'shadows.'

**We know you because we watch you.**

Yami just stared…he opened his mouth to speak but this time it was cut off by his father calling him.

''I'm coming father'' Yami yelled back and turned to say what he was going to say to the shadows.

But they were gone.

''what?…was it all…fake?'' as Yami was walking with his father, he couldn't help but feel as though someone or something was watching him.

------------------------------------------------

_A boy sat alone at a river bank, he stared into the water with a frown on his face. Once again you couldn't see his face…the young boy sighed and held his legs closer to himself . ''I know your out there! I can sense you.'' the boy spoke to no one in particular_

_No one spoke, but the boy didn't mind._

_**Pain…**_

'_the boy stiffened. ''what?'' he asked and sat up, turning around._

_**Pain, we sense pain. Lots of pain. Pain, pain, it surrounds you. ~Aura, aura! you have a black aura. Innocent one with black aura~**_

_The boy stared into the black of the night with a strange face, he was confused but decided against talking back._

_Just then, the boy felt something holding him, like gentle arms. He looked down and saw black swirls around his body. At first he stiffened but then relaxed, honestly…he didn't care what they were doing, it soothed him._

_**Your not scared?**_

''_should I be?'' the boy asked_

**No**

''_Good…because I'm not…your eyes…they tell me you wont hurt me…'' he smiled._

_The shadows didn't move, they were probably shocked_

''_besides, if you wanted to. You could of harmed me when I was sitting with my back turned.''_

_**all they do is torment you, every day they break you more, they think that what they do is saving you but really all it is, is staining you.**_

_*gasp* the boy looked around him and saw, that right next to his face. Was a shadowy head with red eyes, and black ghost like fangs staring right back at him with a smile on its face._

''_what do you want with me?'' the boy asked confused_

_**You intrigue us…DIFFERENT, DIFFERENT, YOUR DIFFERENT FROM MORTALS, you do not seem like your human, too kind too kind. No greed, nor need for power.**_

_The shadows themselves got closer to the boys ear and began to whisper._

_**All you need is understanding, all you want is to be normal. **_

''_You know too much…'' the boy said, then turned with a smile_

''_so what, your trying to say you understand me?'' the boy said with a smile._

… _all the shadows did was hold the boy tighter_

''_well…I believe you'' _

'_**we won't hurt you…not like those HUMANS. No pain, no pain, no pain from us, we want smile. A SMILE A SMILE , we want a smile on your face. We want to know more about this mortal. Why are you so different, you can't, you can't. cannot be human.**_

'' _oh but I am…I am human…haha''_

_Then the boy looked up to the sky with a smile on his face._

''_isn't it amazing…how people say my life is perfect, I have everything that they ever wanted. How I got what they want…when really I don't want any of IT. All I want…is to be…LEFT…ALONE…I have everything…yet I'm the one to be dying. isn't it funny shadows?_

_They stared…all they COULD do is stare…_

''_PRINCE! PRINCE WHERE ARE YOU?!''_

_The boy looked up at where the voices called. ''uh oh..im in trouble now…I'm not allowed out of the palace.'' the boy got up and ran back to the Palace before he got in even more trouble. And still…the shadows stared, with an evil grin on their face._

_**Him! Him! He's the one, he's the one that we want! Different! Different! He's different from all of them!**_

_**-----------------**_

A boy woke up with a shock. 'that voice…their the ones I saw at the river! So…their from HIS life…right?'

*sigh* ''this is giving me a headache…'' Yami got up and decided it's best not to think about it right now.

----

''Look at this Yami my boy. These are tablets that were used for battle back in ancient Egypt.''

Yami nodded as he continues to walk in the museum, his father wanted him to see some of the findings he helped out with back in the days.

As he was walking though, he saw something that caught his eye.

''your…'' Yami whispered as he walked toward the tablet and slowly put his hand on it. ''the…Dark magician…''

----FLASH BACK----

_A young Yami around eight years old was walking next to his father in the same museum. He was looking at all the items not really listening to what his father was talking about to the other man._

_that's when he saw the tablet with a man holding a staff. Little Yami walked over and stared wide eyed at him._

''_do you like?'' his father asked._

_Yami could only nod as he stared at the tablet._

''_You know, that's interesting, any reason why your intrigued by him more than the others?'' his father asked with a big smile on his face._

_Yami thought about it and came up with an answer. ''I…don't know…I just have this feeling…''_

_Yami's dad grinned. ''you know…the ancient you…was very close to him, do you want me to tell you his name?''_

_Yami shook his head, ''NO! I'll translate it!'' _

_It took a week but Yami was able to finally translate the hieroglyphics and find out, the name was ''Dark magician''_

''_very good Yami…your absolutely correct''_

_----end of flashback----_

Yami smiled at the memory, that was his first hieroglyphic reading EVER.

He always got this warm feeling when he saw the dark magician, but he didn't know why. He tries to keep away from thinking of this 'pharaoh Yami'.

He wants to think this is his OWN life. And when he was around the dark magician, he can think like that clearly.

Yami pulled out a gold rectangle pendant with a circle of blue sapphires on the inside, and in the middle of the circle of sapphires is a beautiful red ruby…the exact color of his eyes. He opened it up, and there inside it was the dark magician game card on the right side, and on the left was a smooth part of the tablet in it.

'hahaha I remember the look on my fathers face when I told him I took a tiny part of the tablet and smoothed it out so it wont damage the card. I said ''I wanted the dark magician to have a piece of his time with him, so he will feel more at home'' I just felt like I had to. This is the only thing I'm grateful for from my father. He gave me this card saying how 'he felt like I was meant to have it' since I loved the dark magician in the past.

People may think I'm strange since I TALK to the card. But…I feel like…its actually listening. He's my best friend. He's not like everyone else…lies, pain, and betrayal…that's how all kids are nowadays here. But that's probably because its ME.' Yami sighed and smiled at the tablet.

''well I gotta go, see ya. I'll talk to you when I get home Dark magician''

Yami turned away, gave one last glance at the dark magician before he ran off to catch up with his father.

What he didn't see was, the purple glow in the dark magicians eyes that only lasted for a second.

-----

_The young boy was walking through a room at night. It was filled with many tablets._

''_Young prince! What are you doing in here so LATE?'' a young man asked worriedly._

''_huh? Oh…just looking around, it's seems that I cannot sleep.'' Yami said. 'I hate speaking like this, I feel like a retard!' _

''_Oh well it will be best if you return to your room my prince, after all we don't need the pharaoh knowing.'' the young man spoke. He hates the many fights that the prince and pharaoh always end up in, they make the pharaoh more angry and stern, while they the prince even MORE rebellious!_

''_I will…soon, hm?'' the prince was caught by surprise by a tablet that seems to be hidden in the far back of the room.__''what is it prince? AH! Prince what ARE you thinking if I may ask?!''_

''_well…you already did ask'' the prince replies_

''_Prince…you know what I meant…now please tell me why you are going over to THE DARK MAGICIAN?!'' the man seem to of began to panic which amused the prince and also grew his curiosity._

''_The dark magician is his name?'' the prince asked._

''_you do not know about the DARK MAGICIAN my prince?!''_

''_no I do not it so seems, you see my father said I will not need to know about summoning so he had my teacher tell me once how to summon but that was three years ago and I was never told about the tablets you summon, only how to use them. but that itself is very blurry. Do tell about this Dark magician, I'm curious…'' the prince replied calmly._

''_um…well…he was the most how you say…HATEFUL, he's extremely rebellious, when you summon him he will not obey. Many times it's been reported that he attacks the one who summons him, or he will cause damage to the surroundings. He will not protect or do anything for his summoners. He hates everyone and will show it to his full power. No one summons him anymore…it's too dangerous and far too risky'' the man replied with a bit of fear in his voice._

''_I see…thank you, you may go. I will leave soon''_

''_of course my prince.'' the young man walked away, and once he was out of site and earshot the prince walked over to the tablet of the dark magician. He pressed his hand on the tablet very gently. Slowly he released his energy and concentrated, 'hopefully I'm doing this right…' the prince thought. Then after awhile he was able to summoned the dark magician out of his resting place._

_There he stood, the dark magician._

_The dark magician looked around very carefully, then he turned and looked into the prince's eyes. that's when you, yourself was able to see them. Crimson red rubies…the color of blood._

''_hi…dark magician right?'' the prince asked calmly_

_The dark magician just raised an eyebrow in confusion and annoyance. The prince could tell by looking in his eyes he was not happy._

''_well I summoned you…so go do whatever you want, I'm going to sleep goodnight.'' with that said the prince walked past the dark magician and went to the door to close it, with one last glance he saw the shock and confusion in the dark magicians eyes. ''hey…not both of us need to be chained to this place'' the prince replied. then he gently shut the door and went back to his room to sleep. 'not both of us…have to be a caged bird…'_

_----------_

Slowly crimson eyes opened, Yami sat up in bed and opened the pendant to look at the dark magician. ''that was the first time…I saw….YOU in those memories…'' Yami spoke to the card. But what he didn't know was unbeknownst to him. It wasn't just a card, there In his room stood the spirit of the dark magician, invisible to everyone. He was watching and listening to Yami's every word.

Then when Yami got up to get ready for the day, the dark magician took it to his advantage and sent his spirit to go in the card that Yami wears.


	3. Chapter 3

''_prince I know your angry at what your father for his decision but you must understand, he's doing It for your own good-'' a young man who worked in the palace spoke._

''_SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SO DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE YOU DO!'' it wasn't just the angry voice that sent cold chills down the mans spine, no…it was the glowing red eyes and the evil aura around him._

''_p-prince…calm down'' the young man said softly and gently put his hand down on the prince. ''I understand how your feeling…'' that's what done it. Those words made him snap._

''_I said __**SHUT UP**__!'' the prince screamed and something black shot out and slammed the man into the wall. The man had a look of horror…then he saw the eyes…the red crimson eyes were glowing with a look of pure hatred…he had black a black swirl around him…their red eyes turned gold for some odd reason…''DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!'' the prince spoke in a hateful voice. Then he turned around and left…he walked to his room and slammed the door shut and locking it. Then in the black of his room…with the light from moon shining in his room and upon his face you saw it. A young boy was this prince and he let his tears fall, falling down his face like a tiny stream. Only for the shadows and the dark magician to see. He open his eyes and you got to see a perfect picture of his face._

''_all I want…is to be left alone…and only you two…to stay…''_

_**We stay we stay…forever we will stay.**_

_------------------------_

''AHHHH!'' Yami screamed and fell out of his bed with a loud **BANG**

''he…he,…he looked…exactly…like ME! What the hell! I thought when you looked like someone there was at least ONE fault! That was like me with different clothes on! '' with a sigh, Yami got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

After Yami splashed water on his face he opened his eyes only to scream.

-----------------

A certain magician spirit was looking around the young boy's room with a small smile. It had posters of him on the walls, little sketches of him with a certain pharaoh but strangely the face was shadowed over. Also there were ancient Egyptian writing on the wall. All in all…it made him feel at home a little.

Then his thoughts were broken when an earth shattering scream was heard in the bathroom! Even though no one can see him he went to check on the boy anyway only to see why the boy screamed…there was blood, lots and lots of blood in the sink. And it came off of Yami's face.


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, well this took awhile

SORRY

AND I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING!

BUT IT WILL UNFOLD SOON

My friend kairi has been waiting for this chappie lol

And I might need to say this now

Marik- is Yami Marik

Malik- good young Marik

Bakura- Yami Bakura

Ryou- good young Bakura

Just to help you visualize

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood was everywhere in the sink. Yami's face was COVERED in it!

Yet…he had no wounds.

Yami just closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he doesn't know what's going on or why he has blood coming off his face but he does not need to panic. Yami turned the faucet on again and began to clean the sink out before anyone found out, especially his father.

…In the corner of the room the dark magician was watching silently…he couldn't believe it, this boy really was him, and soon he's going to GO…THROUGH…HELL.

**TIME IS NOW, TIME IS NOW, AND OUR MASTER'S TIME IS NOW. **The shadows spoke.

------------LATER---------------

After that morning surprise, Yami took his bed sheets and put them in the washer, then went into town to get some supplies. He could see in the corner of his eyes all the people staring or whispering about him. That's what you get for being born in Egypt and looking like a 3,000 year old DEAD TEENAGER

After he got his supplies and was leaving the shop, he heard a vice, only to groan…it was the one guy who caused the other one to ram into him!

''hey, you're the Egyptologists son right? After all, that guy just called you pharaoh.'' The guy Yami remembered being called Marik that one word made Yami's eye twitch in aggravation.

Marik walked up to him and held his hand out, ''the names Marik, what's yours? I know it can't be really pharaoh…or is it?''

Marik saw Yami's face and instantly shut up. He could tell he got Yami pissed.

''My. Name. is. YAMI! YAMI ATEMU! DO YOU GOT THAT?'' Yami yelled, he hated it when people

Ask such a stupid things like is his name really 'pharaoh'

''whoa whoa, whoa calm down. My bad, I didn't know. I'm new to this town, but I did hear about you. 'The boy who looks like the pharaoh who is barely in history'. My sister Ishizu Ishtar and your father know each other; he goes in the tombs and shows her his findings. ''

Yami stared, he heard about the Ishtar's…he nodded in understanding and turned to walk away.

''Hey wait! Where are you going?'' Marik asked

''I'm going home, where else?'' Yami replied a bit annoyed, he just wanted to get out of here and back to his room, he feels calm there.

''Well why not come with me? You can meet Bakura '' Marik suggested.

Yami glared. ''Listen, and listen well because I'm only going to say this once, People like you are all the same. I don't have any intention of 'meeting' or 'hanging out' with ANYONE! All I want is to be…Left…ALONE! I'm not falling for that trick AGAIN!'' with that said, Yami left with his last thought being 'never again…'

Marik just stood shocked, ''well…that was weird…he's just like Bakura'' Marik said, and also turned to return home to tell Bakura of his 'meeting' with the 'Prince of Egypt'.

------------------------------------Yami----------------------------------

Yami was even more pissed now, all he wanted to do was get his supplies and return home, NOT run into someone and get 'invited' to meet his friend who SLAMMED him into the ground!

Once Yami returned home he went up to his room and took out the supplies he bought, which consisted of pencils, sketch pads, paint brushes, different colors of paint, and other art supplies and began to draw.

No one knew but he was very artistic, he drew, he painted, wrote poetry, quotes, and lyrics.

….In the corner of his room, there were eyes…eyes that were watching him do everything, the shadows moved and locked the door for Yami. This way he won't be disturbed, and they continued to watch him with interest. The picture he was drawing was the prince or 'pharaoh' looking at his reflection in a mirror, but the one in the mirror was sad, while the real one had a stern face. Neither one had their eyes showing….they been shadowed over.

-----------------------------------------------------DREAM-------------------------------------------

_The prince, he looked angry. He was walking to his room, no one was in the halls so he did not have to hide his anger, but he still held in the other emotions. He was angry at his father and the 'special guest' _

'_special guest MY ASS!' the prince thought in his head, he ended up getting so mad at that heartless man that he ended up slapping him. He couldn't help it! That man was pretty much saying he doesn't care about what happens to the small poor villages around his land, as long as the bigger ones that bring in more profit don't get destroyed. But he was saying it in a 'nicer' more 'respectful way' hmph! He could see it in his eyes…the greediness. _

_So when his father yelled at him for slapping the guest, he just yelled ''SHUT UP AND SHOVE YOUR TRASH DOWN YOUR THROAT AND LET IT CHOKE YOU!'' and left._

_Once the guest left though, his father was pissed at him, and even when he tried to explain to his father WHY he did that. His father wouldn't even let him TALK. All he did was tell him how he should act and to behave more appropriate to his 'LIFE' _

_Once he got to his room and closed the door with a 'click' of the lock, He let the tears fall._

''_I hate him! I hate them ALL!'' he yelled with his bangs covering his face. The darkness covering much of the room, only the light of the moon shining in, and make the tears glisten down his face like falling stars was the only light._

''_they say they 'know what's best' but they don't! I'M NOT THEIR DOLL!'' he screamed, letting his sobs be the only sound in the room. _

_The shadows came out of the wall and hugged the prince, he didn't mind. He loved how the shadows were always there for him. He could always depend on the shadows, and ONLY the shadows._

_**Don't me sad; let us eat your pain away…**__once the shadows said that, you could see small blue mist-like-swirls coming out of his back and the prince becoming more relaxed and calm. __**You can trust us, unlike those humans! **__The shadows spoke._

_The prince walked over and let his back fall onto the bed and looked up at the red eyes on the ceiling with a look of pure sadness. ''shadows…I''_

_----------------------------------------------End of dream---------------------------------------_

_Yami awoke shooting up out of his bed with an intense pain surging through his back._

_He could barely stand! It felt like his whole back was burning on the inside._

_He ran to his shower which was connected to his bedroom, threw off his shirt, turn the shower head on, and let the ice cold water land on his back. He sat on his knees in the shower like that for five minutes until the pain shot through even harder and he screamed bloody murder!_

_He was trying hard to hold in his screams, but it wasn't working very well. He heard a knock on his door and his father's concerned voice speaking ''Yami…is everything okay in there? I heard you scream!''_

''_I'm fine!'' right after he said that though…he screamed again. It hurt so badly! He doesn't even know what he did to cause this to happen._

_His father kept trying to open the door but it was locked. (Yami thanked whoever locked that door) _

''_Yami! Just let me in, I'm worried about you…'' Yami glared._

''_OH SO NOW YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME HUH? JUST GO AWAY! YOU WERE NEVER WORRIED BEFORE! IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, EVERY PROBLEM I EVER HAD YOU JUST SAID 'IT'S JUST A PHASE YOU'LL BE OKAY!'' Yami screamed._

''_Yami, I care about you, I'm hearing you scream! Those were-'' he was cut off by Yami. ''SHUT UP! ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO STAY AWAY!'' he really doesn't need to deal with his father right now, so he was happy to hear his footsteps leave._

_It took an hour for the pain to stop, but when he stepped out of the shower…there was blood again. _

_Plus when Yami looked at the reflection of his back…there…in the middle of the shoulder blades…there was a mark, it had the eye of Horus in the middle of a pair of wings. _

''_what is happening to me?'' Yami asked to an empty room._


End file.
